Wet pride
by Olympe Gouges
Summary: Hermione asalta las cocinas de Hogwarts a las tantas de la mañana en busca de algo de chocolate. Esa tentación le costará un encuentro con su peor enemigo "one-shoot"


**Hola a todas/os! He vuelto, después de tanto tiempo, esta vez con un dramione. Es el primero que publico porque creo, me quedó bastante decentillo en comparación con otras bazofias que andan perdidas en mi ordenador :P **

**La historia no tiene un marco determinado, sólo decir que se sitúa mientras todos están en _Hogwarts. _****Este Dramione va dedicado a Mari, una de mis mejores amigas, que creo, ama esta pareja por encima de todas las cosas. Para que luego digas que no te quiero ;)**

**Decir también que este fic, se me ocurrió una noche que no podía dormir a las 2.30 A.m. I know, soy rarita :) pero lo apunté todo en un hoja para cinco meses después compartirlo con vosotras/os. Creo que quedó algo largo pero...que se le va a hacer.**

**Y sin nada más que decir, espero que lo disfrutéis ;)**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**º**

**ººº**

Hermione caminaba en silencio por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sabía que si la descubrían no conseguiría eludir el castigo aún siendo prefecta. Volvía de las cocinas, en un ataque repentino de ansiedad a media noche se había aventurado al tercer piso en busca de un poco de chocolate.

Cual no había sido su sorpresa cuando al hacer cosquillas a la pera y traspasar el umbral, más de una veintena de elfos se había puesto a su disposición, ofreciéndole todo tipo de manjares que ni en sus mejores sueños habría podido imaginar. Con tantas tentaciones le fue imposible resistirse y claro, al final el tiempo había pasado volando.

De pronto, mientras atravesaba un oscuro corredor escuchó un ruido y sintió como algo o alguien se acercaba, rápidamente se ocultó detrás de la primera estatua lo suficientemente grande para ocultarla que encontró.

Esperó mientras intentaba aguantar la respiración, pero nada ocurrió. Aún así, se mantuvo alerta hasta que consideró que el peligro había pasado. Fue entonces cuando sigilosa como un fantasma, salió de su escondite procurando no hacer ruido, levantado suavemente los pies al caminar para que ningún sonido delatara que ella se encontraba allí.

Respiró aliviada cuando comprobó que no había nadie más que ella en aquel oscuro pasillo. Giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la acogedora sala común, sonriendo mientras pensaba lo paranoica que se había vuelto. Pero, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, como una sombra gris se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Asustada, se volvió con agilidad para enfrentarla, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que aquello que iba a chocar contra ella, la lanzara con brusquedad contra la puerta que se encontraba delante.

Para sorpresa de Hermione la puerta estaba abierta, así que sin poder evitarlo cayó dentro de la sala con un gran estrépito. En el último momento, sin embargo, consiguió apoyar las manos en el frío suelo de mármol para no golpearse la cabeza.

Oyó una lejana risa burlona y vio, para su desgracia como la maldita puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas con un portazo que hizo retumbar las paredes. Solo un nombre atravesó su percepción.

Peeves

Después de unos minutos de confusión sin saber que hacer, la morena levantó un poco la cabeza mientras sus ojos trataban de habituarse a la penumbra, no acababa de creerse lo que había pasado y sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Respiraba con dificultad, el aire no llegaba del todo a sus pulmones, el corazón latía a mil por hora y le parecía que la cabeza podría estallarle en cualquier momento de la presión.

Por unos momentos su mente quedó en blanco, conmocionada como estaba, no era capaz de pensar nada, pero cuando se sintió más tranquila y su cuerpo volvió a los niveles habituales de adrenalina, algo se encendió dentro de su inteligencia. De pronto, recordó el por qué estaba allí. Como si la vida se le fuera en ello se incorporó de un salto, ignorando el dolor que le causaba su pierna izquierda y corrió con urgencia hacia la puerta, tropezándose de cuando en cuando. Pero no debía ser su mejor día porque cuando logró alcanzarla, descubrió que para colmo estaba cerrada de par en par.

Hermione no era una persona que se abandonara a sus emociones fácilmente pero esto la superaba. Pudo sentir como la invadía la ira de solo pensar que si ella no conseguía abrirla nadie lo haría, ya que NADIE, ni siquiera Filch, pasaría por ese estúpido pasillo a las tres y media de la mañana. Maldita su suerte.

Aún así, comenzó a arañar, golpear y patear la puerta sin parar a sabiendas de que de esa manera no conseguiría abrirla. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y de todas las maneras posibles que la abrieran. Era inútil, lo sabía, pero descargar su rabia la hizo sentirse algo mejor.

Minutos después, exhausta e impotente, se dejó caer junto a la puerta, apoyando su espalda en ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, de que ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, por eso no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando al recorrer la estancia lentamente con la mirada descubrió que no estaba sola.

* * *

**ººº**

No podía creerlo, ¿Es que de todas las personas posibles tenía que ser él? Era una situación tremendamente retorcida pero hay estaba, con su manera indiferente y de suficiencia, su pelo rubio platino perfectamente peinado y el uniforme perfectamente colocado. Apoyaba todo su peso en un solo pie con actitud prepotente lo que a pesar de la penumbra, le hacía parecer aún más Slytherin. Lo que normalmente solía irritarla.

Hermione, todavía tirada en el suelo era incapaz de mover un solo dedo, pues desde hacía un buen rato, sentía su mirada plateada clavada en ella de manera hipnótica.

En un principio decidió desafiarlo y mantuvo la mirada pero después de varios minutos comenzó a ponerse más y más nerviosa y la cabeza volvió a darle vueltas. ¿Es que no pensaba apartarla? No pudiendo soportarlo más decidió que había llegado de romper el hielo así que decidió preguntarle con la mayor acidez posible de manera que él no notara su perturbación.

- _¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Malfoy?_

Él se tomó un tiempo para contestar, lo que la sacó de quicio.

- _Eso debería preguntarte yo impura, creó que aún no te has dado cuenta de donde estás_ - contestó al tiempo que una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

¡Idiota! Es lo único que le pasó por la cabeza, iba a responderle con alguna bordería cuando a regañadientes se dio cuenta de que llevaba razón. La castaña volvió a recorrer la estancia con la mirada, esta vez fijándose en cada detalle.

Pudo distinguir en el centro los lavabos y más adelante los inodoros rodeados por esas cabinas verde pistacho tan horribles. No le llevó más de un segundo saber donde estaba. Volvió su cabeza hacia Malfoy y solo tuvo que sacar una pequeña conclusión, si él estaba allí significaba que estaba encerrada ¡en el baño de chicos! Al instante enrojeció.

Mierda, esto pintaba cada vez peor. Cuando el Slytherin supo que ella ya sabía donde estaba volvió a clavar su mirada de acero instándola a que hablara. Hermione de repente sintió una necesidad de disculparse así que azorada lo intentó.

- _Verás es que... pasaba por el pasillo y bueno alguien, más bien Peeves me empujó y ahora creo que estamos encerrados porque antes... -_ intentó decir mientras recordaba como había perdido los estribos_._

- _Dime Granger_ - la cortó él - _¿Alguien te ha preguntado?_

La morena no pudo evitar que la impresión hiciera huella en su rostro.

¡Se podía ser más desagradable! Ella intentando por una vez ser amable con él ya que estaban encerrados y si la intuición no le fallaba que ojala fuera así, lo estarían durante bastante tiempo y él ¿Qué hacia? Ser tan repulsivo como siempre, fiel a su le contesto ya que no le apetecía enzarzarse en una de sus peleas hoy no estaba de humor para escuchar sus comentarios hirientes, hoy no.

Continúo perdida en sus pensamientos, sin levantarse del suelo ignorándole por completo, llevando su mirada de un lado a otro, estudiando lo que la rodeaba como si realmente le importara durante lo que le parecieron horas. Cuando él habló.

- _Y si es cierto eso de que estamos encerrados, ¿A qué esperas para decirle a ese estúpido de Peeves que abra?_

Con que ahora volvía a hablar, si este chico no era bipolar que viniera Merlín y lo viera.

- _No sé si te has dado cuenta Malfoy _- pronunció su nombre cargado de resentimiento - _pero Peeves ya se ha ido y de todas formas no creo que nos abriera aunque se lo pidiésemos._

- _Y dime Granger_ - enfatizó su nombre de la misma manera que ella lo había echo - _tan lista como dicen que eres_ - dijo mientras se agachaba a su lado y se acercaba a su oído - _¿No has probado a abrirla tu misma?_

Hermione volvió a enrojecer, aunque esta vez, no sabía si el motivo era la cercanía del Slytherin o que él la tratara como si fuera estúpida. Pero debía admitir, otra vez, que llevaba razón. Así que decidió que había llegado el momento de levantarse, al tiempo que apartaba al chico de su lado, se giraba en dirección a la puerta y sacaba su varita.

_- Alohomora_ – murmuró casi para sí misma con toda la dignidad que fue capaz.

Unas chispitas celestes salieron de la punta de su varita para chocar contra la gran puerta de madera que simplemente, y para asombro de ambos las absorbió formando una serie de ondas.

- _No puede ser_ - susurró afligida.

- _¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre?_ - preguntó el rubio con desdén.

- _Sólo estoy intentando que podamos salir de aquí y eso es más de lo que tú estas haciendo-_ contestó dolida_._

- _No se si te has dado cuenta pero de momento no ha dado ningún resultado_ - dijo el chico ignorando su segundo comentario - as_í que deja de hacerte la víctima y vuelve a intentarlo_.

La castaña le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio y se giró mientras pensaba en otro hechizo que pudiera sacarles de allí. Levantó su varita por segunda vez.

- _Bombarda._

Volvió a suceder lo mismo, pero en esta ocasión, fueron unas chipitas rojas las que se dispararon de su varita y formaron las ondas en la ó la mirada de Draco clavada en su espalda. Casi hasta podía imaginar su cara de suficiencia. Así que más por su orgullo que por otra cosa decidió arriesgarse con un hechizo más potente y que sin duda causaría más destrozos. Cosa que a estas alturas era un precio que pagaría casi con gusto con tal de salir de allí.

- _Bombarda máxima_ - dijo alzando la voz.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. El hechizo fue absorbido una vez más tal y como había ocurrido con los anteriores pero, algo cambió. Pues Hermione vio horrorizada como una vez absorbido, volvieron a formarse ondas y el hechizo lanzado se volvía contra ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa, no tuvo tiempo de moverse simplemente en un acto reflejo se tapó la cara con ambas manos y esperó a que ocurriera lo inevitable.

Pero el hechizo no llegó ni a rozarla porque sintió como un cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre ella apartándola de la trayectoria. La chica regresó al suelo esta vez arrastrando tras ella a su salvador que apoyó todo su peso sobre ella dejándola momentáneamente sin respiración.

De pronto todo se convirtió en un caos el hechizo fue a estrellarse contra los lavabos con un gran estruendo, en apenas unos segundos comenzó a saltar agua por todas partes de manera caótica, mojándolo todo e inundando la estancia.

Hermione confundida no podía creerlo, tenía encima suya a un Malfoy que acababa de "protegerla" con una expresión de sorpresa tan marcada como la suya. Le pareció verle dudar por apenas una milésima, lo que en su opinión tardo en recuperarse.

- _Mira lo que has hecho estúpida ¿Está es tu forma de hacer las cosas bien?_ - preguntó intentando que su voz sonara segura.

- _Perdona por intentar salir de este infierno contigo_ - contestó con ironía aunque aún algo desconcertada.

- _Créeme si te digo que no sabes lo que dices_ - dijo con repulsa mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella apartó la mirada y se revolvió incomoda, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de que estaban completamente empapados de modo que la ropa quedaba pegada a su cuerpo, revelando cada una de sus formas.

Se sintió desnuda y el hecho de tenerle tan cerca no ayudaba demasiado. Un rubor coloreó sus mejillas. Al Slytherin no se pasó por alto ese pequeño detalle. Así que decidió picarla para esconder su propia y pequeña muy pequeña "inseguridad".

- _¿Qué te pasa?_ - preguntó de pronto divertido aún sabiendo de sobra que era lo que turbaba a la muchacha.

Al ver que ella no contestaba e intentaba levantarse para huir de él, cosa que inexplicablemente le molestó, la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca acercándola a sí, de forma que solo unos pequeños centímetros los separaban. Podía sentir cada zona de su cuerpo pegada a él. La Gryffindor enrojeció aún más si es que eso era posible. _¿Por qué hace esto? _se preguntaba al tiempo que buscaba una disquisición lógica que explicara su comportamiento.

- _No sufras_ - dijo él inclinándose apenas sobre ella para dejar caer las palabras cerca de su oído - _es normal_ - continuó con voz sugerente - _sé que ni siquiera una remilgada como tú puede resistirse a mis encantos teniéndome tan cerca._

En otra ocasión ella le habría contestado con el comentario más ingenioso que se le hubiera ocurrido pero, tan azorada como estaba era incapaz de pensar en nada.

- _¿Qué pretendes Malfoy?_ - es todo lo que pudo preguntar con voz estrangulada.

Él esbozo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Hermione no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal.

- _Ay Granger_ - dijo con voz teatral - _En esta vida a diferencia de tus libros, no todo tiene explicación_.

Y a continuación para asombro de Hermione se inclinó sobre ella y selló sus labios con los suyos impulsado por una fuerza que ni él mismo conocía. Al principio sólo fue un choque de bocas, demasiado brusco para llegar a la categoría de beso. Pero poco a poco el chico se abandonó a sus emociones y tomó el control.

Hermione no sabía muy bien que hacer pero como Malfoy le había aconsejado hacia apenas unos minutos decidió que no le buscaría explicación. Sintió la lengua del chico presionando sus labios así que abrió la boca sin resistencia y permitió inundarse de él.

Draco estaba eufórico, desconocía la razón, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Enredaba su lengua con la de ella a su antojo, al tiempo que con una mano acariciaba la espalda mojada de la chica. Ella sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, comenzaba a faltarle el aire y su respiración se volvió entrecortada pero por algún motivo no le importó, aún no quería que aquello acabara.

En ese momento Malfoy aferró fuertemente con la mano que le quedaba libre el cabello empapado de la muchacha y se sorprendió de que en aún en esas condiciones su tacto fuera tan suave. Ella no pudo evitar que un gemido casi inaudible se escapara entre sus dientes.

Malfoy entusiasmado lo interpretó como una buena señal así que aprovechó para aumentar la velocidad del beso. Durante los minutos siguientes ambos se abandonaron a sus sentidos, estimando cada roce y besándose con urgencia casi por instinto hasta que finalmente se separaron fatigados intentando que el aire frío llegara a sus pulmones.

La chica se sentía arder de manera febril, nunca había experimentado tantas sensaciones juntas pero debía admitir que en contra de todo pronóstico no había estado nada mal. ¡Espera! ¡Acababa de besar a Malfoy y ella decía que no estaba mal! Definitivamente se había vuelto loca ¡Había besado a Malfoy!

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, continuaron sin moverse por lo que solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones intentando volver a la normalidad y el agua de los lavabos que continuaba cayendo.

Incómodos miraban a todos los lados, pero si la chica se sentía confundida, no era ni la mitad de cómo se sentía Draco. Para no pensar que era él la había apartado de un final casi seguro, que el que había iniciado el beso, fruto de algún encantamiento, sin ninguna duda, y para evitar también que la muchacha sacara conclusiones equivocadas decidió hablar, romper ese insoportable silencio.

Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, un ¡Click! Los sobresaltó a ambos que se giraron en dirección a la puerta que inexplicablemente había decidido ese momento para abrirse. Draco no desaprovechó ese momento así que decidió que era hora de levantarse, salir de allí y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Se incorporó con la mayor elegancia posible intentando no resbalar en el suelo mojado y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir volando.

- _Gracias_ - susurró Hermione cuando él se encontraba a menos de medio metro de la salida.

El Slytherin se dio la vuelta dispuesto a decirle que ese beso no había sido intención suya, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no era eso a lo que se refería, era demasiado ridículo a verlo pensado si quiera.

- _Antes, cuando me has apartado_ - continuó ella mirándole a los ojos - _¿Por qué? tú y yo nos odiamos_.

- _Como te he dicho antes Granger, no tienes que buscarle explicación a todo_ - contestó con frivolidad Draco mientras una media sonrisa delineaba su rostro.

Y con una mirada cargada de significado, dando entender que su respuesta no iba solo por el hecho de haberla apartado. Salió con elegancia de la estancia.

**º**

**ººº**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Hasta aquí el fic espero, os haya gustado, si es así como si no, os agradecería un review ^^**

**Besitos, Olympe.G **


End file.
